Shuffle Challenge
by rareomen30
Summary: Rules inside. Ten Darrbles in one.  All Hermione/Harry.


**Shuffle Challenge:**

**RULES**

**1. Pick a character or pairing you like: Hermione Granger and Harry Potter**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.**

**4. No lingering afterwards.**

**5. Do 10 of these and post them**

**Rareomen30**

**1. "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" - Aerosmith**

Hermione laid on the bed sleeping. Harry sat next to her reading and would glance over at her every now and then. He loved watching her sleep. It just felt right, having her next to him. He closed the book and put it on the night stand next to him and laid on his side to watch her sleep. She shifted and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at him and smiled.

"Why do you always watch me sleep Harry?" she asked.

"Because, Hermione I don't wanna miss a thing," he said and leaned in to kiss her.

**2. "Airplanes" - B.O.B ft Hayley Williams**

Hermione was in Australia looking for her parents. She didn't have much money and even though Harry had offered to help her she told him no. This was something she had to do. She was currently laying outside her tent thinking about all the times they had been in a tent over the past year and a half. An airplane flew over her and she grinned. That had been the fifth one tonight.

"If only airplanes where shooting stars. I could use a wish," she said and then walked into the tent.

**3. "Just the Way You Are" - Bruno Mars**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the common room. Tonight was a free night. They made Hermione promise, no homework or reading. They were all laughing as they joked. Lavender came over and sat with Ron and joined on the fun. Hermione seemed to lose her confidence a bit with her there and Harry noticed this.

"Hermione, don't worry about her, you're amazing just the way you are," he said.

"You really think so Harry?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

**4. "What Hurts the Most" - Cascada**

It was raining again, but he didn't care about that. Hermione had been gone for three months now to look for her parents. She wouldn't let him go with her and now he was more lonely then before. He missed her. He should have told her but he never did and now he didn't even know if she was coming back. She had said she might sat with her parents in Australia. She though she wasn't wanted and he was still to scared to tell her. He sighed as he stood by the window. He hoped she would come back and soon. He missed her too much.

Hermione had found her parents and restored their memories but she couldn't stop thinking of Harry. Maybe she would go back. There was so much to tell him.

**5. "This Is Me" - Demi Levato**

"I have to be honest with you, Harry. I never really was myself with you and Ron. I've always been so scared that you wouldn't accept me for me," she said.

"Why wouldn't we 'Mione? No matter who you are, or how you act I know I don't care because I love you," he said. She smiled and hugged him. She had a feeling he would understand. Ron was always the problem but he had started to grow up and now she wasn't so scared. She would really show how she is.

**6. "Bring me to Life" - Evanescence**

They stared into each other's eyes. They always had a way to know exactly what the other meant even if it wasn't said out loud. She shivered as it seemed like he was seeing through her to her soul. His thought along the same line. They both smiled and hugged.

"I've missed you, Hermione."

"I've missed you too, Harry."

"How is it that we can always tell what the other is thinking?"

"They always say that the eyes are the window to the soul," she said with a smile. She was where she belonged.

**7. "Replay" - Iyaz**

Harry grinned as he watched Hermione and Ginny talking. Everyone was so happy she was home. Harry just couldn't get her out of his head though. No matter how hard he tried, which wasn't very hard. It reminded him of having a really good song stuck in his head. He smiled again as they started to laugh and then look over at him. He loved her smile. It was something that had never changed. Yes, he loved having Hermione "stuck" in his head.

**8. "Somebody to Love" - Justin Biber**

Hermione sighed as she watched Harry walk down Diagon Alley to where Ron, Lavender, and her were waiting. He looked so miserable as all the girls surrounded him. She was scared to tell him that she loved him. Would he believe her? Would he have the same feelings? She hated being scared to tell him but she couldn't help it. She didn't want anything from him except for him to love her like she loved him. She just needed somebody to love.

**9. "Your Love is My Drug" - Kesha**

They were all at the Leaky Cauldron for Hermione's birthday. They had been there for awhile and everyone was a bit tipsy. Karaoke would be starting soon and Hermione decided she wanted to sing. She signed up as the first person to go awhile ago and was just waiting now. Finally it started and so did her song. She sang and was enjoying herself but also keeping an eye on Harry. As it ended she grinned.

"Your love, your love, your love, your love, is my drug," she finished and jumped off the stage to many applause.

**10. "Need You Now" - Lady Antebellum**

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. She had to tell him. She apperated to outside his apartment and knocked on his door.

Harry really couldn't stand not telling her anymore. He was getting ready to go see her when there was a knock at the door.

He opened the door and there stood Hermione.

"I have to tell you something Harry."

"I have to tell you something too."

"I love you Harry/Hermione."

They were both shocked for a second and then they both smiled and hugged. Finally they knew.


End file.
